


Get The Message?

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom John, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-A Scandal in Belgravia, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene收到了照片短信，随后，是视频。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get The Message?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChloeWeird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWeird/gifts).
  * A translation of [Get The Message?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182194) by [ChloeWeird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWeird/pseuds/ChloeWeird). 



她走出豪华的按摩浴缸，身上裹着柔软的浴袍，第一条短信跳了出来。

Irene一手从咖啡桌上拾起手机，熟练地键入密码；另一只精心保养过的手还在用毛巾擦头发。屏幕上显示：一条图片短信。她拇指滑动打开文件。

噢，那可真是。

屏幕中映出某人苍白赤裸的背脊，在闪光灯下高光与阴影并存。画面只到脖子部位。她几乎敢肯定照片里的人是男性，但无法推断更多。

还没来得及放大观察细节手机又响了，又是一条图片短信。她毫不犹豫地打开。这次角度有变化，镜头抬高，距离也有拉远。背景比上一张清晰，应该是木地板的样子；照片中的人张开双手大约一肩的距离，撑在地上。

这张照片还显示了不知名人士的半张脸，是说，那已经不是“不知名人士”了。

“啊，Sherlock，这是怎么回事？”她在空荡荡的宾馆房间里低语，逐渐攀升的忧虑赶走了沐浴后的热气。

正当她努力思考这一大堆问题时——谁有这个号码？为什么要向她发送赤裸、跪伏着的Sherlock照片？——新短信又来了。这回是腰部以上的正面照。照片左侧出现一只手，估计是拍摄者的，正捧着Sherlock瘦削的下颌强迫他抬头。拍摄者的拇指就按在Sherlock的唇间，闪着湿润的水光。

Irene发现这只手太眼熟，她的心都漏跳一拍。她曾见过这只手紧紧握拳压抑愤怒，也曾见它高举起来，因为主人正在她的客厅里，被枪指着头。

她松了口气坐到柔软的大床上，手机贴近胸口。Dr Watson当然不会是绑架犯，Sherlock也没有在受折磨。Irene靠上枕头，深呼吸好几下，才又仔仔细细地把照片看了一遍。

Sherlock头发已经完全不是她曾见过的柔顺整齐的卷毛了；而他的脖子和胸前还泛着大片潮红，更与自己曾短暂接触的那个无机质的、高不可攀的男人形象相去甚远。

还有那双眼睛……

有那么一刻，她稍微沉浸在那美妙的渴望中，鲜红的指甲刮过屏幕，仿佛在抚摸那双低垂、失神、动情而火热的双眼。她愿意付出一切代价换来这样的Sherlock。

新短信的提示音让她回神，她连发件人都不看就打开了（之前也是同样的未知号码）。

有点可惜，这张照片没有拍到Sherlock的眼睛。不过没关系，他正闭着眼极尽欢愉而专心致志地用嘴唇去磨蹭John腿间布料下的硬挺。照片里是有点难以辨认，不过Irene觉得自己看出了那块布料上有几处濡湿，所以很可能Sherlock已经“服务”了一阵子；她忍不住想知道最后一步会是哪样。

接下来连续收了三条短信，Irene差点忘了呼吸。

好医生的裤子拉链大开，褪到一半；三张照片里是他的性器不同程度地插进Sherlock那张可爱小嘴里。不知道是拍得仓促还是John快感过于强烈，照片都有些糊，尽管如此还是很清楚地显示了Sherlock吃力地张大嘴，拼命往里吞的样子。

Irene忍不住笑了出来。“好吧，好吧，Dr Watson。万万没想到，你这么性福。”

Sherlock太美，不知John是否会被他的美震慑到，那高高的颧骨因吸吮动作而显得更醒目，头发被一只手胡乱抓在一起，嘴唇光亮红肿。

下一条短信间隔时间有些长，她都习惯前几次的沟通节奏了（不过真能说是“沟通”嘛，手机的两头，一头只是给予，另一头只是接受。肯定会有咬文嚼字的家伙表示她必须有所回应才可算“沟通”，不过Irene才不会去管。）

她足足等了五分钟，希望那三张照片不是这个美妙夜晚中她收到的最后一份礼物。当短信提示音想起，她着实松了口气。

新照片的背景又变了。Sherlock仰躺在一张类似木桌的地方，镜头从他侧面拍摄，距离很近，连眉弓上一层薄薄的细汗都清晰可见。

她慢了半拍才意识到这其实是视频，而不是照片；视频画质粗糙像素也很低，话筒里突然响起John的声音时，她差点失手摔了手机。

“想让它出去么？”

Sherlock隐约朝John的方向歪了歪头，但没有做声。

“Sherlock。”尖锐的命令。Sherlock的眼睛猛地睁开，失神地望着John，“想要我现在把它拿出去吗？”

侦探慵懒地回答“嗯……哼”，低沉的嗓音犹如一只打呼噜的大猫发出来的。

“那好，正确的说法是什么呢，Sherlock？”

“谢谢你，John。”Sherlock呢喃道。

“还有？”

象一个背诵课文的小学生，“正确说法”的语调很轻快，但依然不能遮掩Sherlock十分情色的渴求。“你愿意用阴茎插我吗，John？”

“好吧，既然你这么诚恳地要求了。”

圣诞明明是好几个月前的事了，Irene心想。这份惊喜来得有点晚，但一定是她最近表现出色，才能获得她最渴望的、曾遭到拒绝的礼物。

她差点就认定接下来Sherlock会得到他最欠缺的调教。

算了。人生不能那么十全十美。Irene更希望自己有幸亲自上场，因为Dr Watson总是对那家伙太仁慈。啊啊，好吧。有得看就不错了。

视频晃动了一会儿，然后手机被安放在桌子的一脚，不再摇晃。Sherlock的腿张得很开，两脚抬高贴在身上，充分露出了下半身。他的性器硬梆梆地翘在肚子上。John的手却没有理会那儿，也没有理会饱满的臀肉。John的手，直接紧紧抓住一个——刚才还很不起眼的——深埋在Sherlock体内的黑色肛塞。

John极其缓慢地拔出那个塑胶道具，Sherlock紧绷的大腿都在哆嗦，他还不慌不忙地。拔到一半他又推回去，按下底部某个按钮，看着Sherlock浑身痉挛。

透过微小的话筒，Irene听到了那低低的嗡鸣，象一辆小型汽车的引擎发动似地；John终于把那震动的肛塞完全拔出来了，Irene不知道那东西在Sherlock体内放了多久——不过她很快回忆起之前Sherlock磨蹭John的裤子时就已经全身发红。

所以很可能从一开始他就被塞着，被刺激着。可怜的小东西，她想，眼睛都亮了。

毫不迟疑地，John用两根手指戳进那个被肛塞操成圆形的小穴，并且调整摄像头角度，好集中在入口处。小穴很听话地容纳了他的手指，于是John往那个充分润滑过的部位又加上第三根。

Irene翻了个身，一手托着下巴一手举着手机，心想要是来一桶爆米花就更完美了。

Sherlock低吟，抬腰迎合John的手指，结果John就收回手在他屁股上一拍。

手机在John手里镜头十分平稳，真叫人佩服。他单手将分身对准Sherlock的入口，然后拉过侦探的双腿夹着自己的腰。他往里推进。他对Sherlock讲话的口吻犹如当年在部队作为上尉的发号施令。

“你属于谁？”

Sherlock的回答很艰难，但也很确定。“你。”

“我听不见，Sherlock，你是谁的？”

“你，John。”

“那么这个呢？”John握住Sherlock饱满的分身，加快抽插的速度和力度，撞击着他，“这个是谁的？”

Sherlock呼吸太急促，在John粗暴的套弄下身体拱了起来。“哈啊！你，只属于你，嗯嗯，用力，John！”

“噢？你要用力点，是不是？”John声音里的镇定流失了些许，因为剧烈动作而喘息，嗓音里染着情欲。不过摄像头还是一动不动。“好，如果你想要我用力干，就开口求我。”

从一开始到现在，Sherlock的眼里首次闪过一丝不愿，但很快就被John巧妙的揉捏套弄抹去了，被颤栗快感取代。

“求你。”他小声说，紧紧皱着眉毛，忍受那快感。

“你说什么，Sherlock？”

“求你，John！”他不耐地大声说。

“告诉我你想要什么，然后好声好气地求我。”John低吼着往前一顶，顶得桌子都震了震，然后他就不动了，完全停下动作。

“求求你，用力干我，John！”Sherlock已经在尖叫，当John重新开始进出时他渴切地呜咽，忍受那粗暴的侵犯。

John把手机抓的可真稳，Irene太佩服他了。两人的呼吸都断断续续，Sherlock的呻吟更是变成毫不克制的哭喊，镜头还只稍微有点晃。

Irene的手指敲着脸颊，有点不耐地等待最后高潮落幕；她听见Sherlock发出一声特别响的尖叫，不由舔了舔嘴唇。他们肯定快不行了，她想。随后John却突然从Sherlock体内推出，后退几步，粗重的呼吸透过话筒传来。

Sherlock扭动，呜咽，在桌子上抬起下半身，徒劳地想从空虚中找到摩擦。他仰起脑袋，露出白皙修长的喉咙。视频中断了。

就那样？Irene撅嘴，把手机翻了好几遍确认自己没有错过结尾，或者漏看第二段什么的。没有东西。她又等了几分钟。还是没有新消息。

十分不快地，她下床走到镜子跟前梳理半干的长发。她回味那令人失望的收尾。Sherlock的哀求如此动人。

不过，她猜想道，要指望John愿意与她分享Sherlock最柔弱无助的姿态，也太痴人说梦了。即使只透过手机摄像头也绝无可能。John的嫉妒心和占有欲不会容忍那样的事。

她放下梳子想回到床上，手机的振动让她愣住了。

来电铃声。屏幕显示未知号码。

当然，她选择按下接听键。另一头只是沉默。

“我在听呢。”她说着。然后她听见几声象是按键音的咔哒声，随后背景的音量被放大了。扬声器？

John的声音终于响起，比刚才要轻，但同样充满权威。“再一次。求我。再一次。”

Irene猛然忆起自己曾经挑衅的话语……直到你求我，两次。

Sherlock带着啜泣的呻吟透过手机传来。“我不——”

“你可以。如果你想要，就求我。再一次。”

有那么几秒只能听见Sherlock凌乱的呼吸，然后，他含糊地努力说道：“求……呜嗯，求——”

一阵响动。大概是Sherlock发出的尖锐抽气。

“天啊！John，求你！”

“求我什么？”响亮的拍击声，嘶哑的叫喊。

Sherlock破碎地说了出来。“啊啊，求你干我，天啊，求求你让我射，求你……”

John满足地哼了一声。“好孩子。”

电话那头先是短暂的沉默，随后传来节奏剧烈的肉体撞击声和桌子在地上的磨蹭。声音越来越急促，加上了几句难以分辨的呢喃和颤抖叫喊，话筒都带上杂音了。

最后又是沉默。两声“嘀嘀”之后，通话就切断了。

Irene再度躺在床上，瞪着雕工精美的天花板。好吧……她心想，心跳慢慢恢复正常速度，真是大饱眼福。希望那两个家伙能接到破纪录的长途话费单。


End file.
